1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to secure file transmission from a computing device of a sender to a computing device of a recipient.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In the recent years, short message service (SMS) has been widely used by a large number of domestic users as well as by several commercial franchises. At the domestic end, SMS may typically be used for communicating with family and friends, while at the commercial end, SMS may be used for marketing, advertisement, emergency alert notifications, and the like. Conventional SMS systems are known for expensive usage fees where charges may apply for each segment when sending an emergency notification alert. The emergency alert message dispatch costs may accrue exponentially when an alert message is to be transmitted to a large number of subscribers dispersed all around the world.
Additionally, the conventional SMS systems typically have a limited number of characters and limited length of content, for example SMS may typically allow a message having up to 140 characters. A sender may not have visual formatting options while composing a message using the traditional SMS. Likewise, the existing SMS systems transmit messages from end to end as plain text. A sender of a message is neither guaranteed end-point delivery nor a return receipt notification. After sending a message, an SMS user does not have access to diagnostics services for tracking down the transmitted message. The only option the sender may have is to spend hours resolving SMS delivery issues with the operators. This can be harmful, especially when time sensitive or confidential information is to be transmitted to a large group of customers.
Also, a sender may not have visual formatting options while composing a message using traditional SMS. Likewise, existing SMS systems transmit messages from end to end as plain text. A sender of a message is neither guaranteed end-point delivery nor a return receipt notification.
The present invention provides a secure communication link, which may be two way, between a sender and a recipient to exchange confidential information in a timely manner. This may be a two way communication link between a sender and at least one recipient wherein one of the provided choices may be selected by the recipient in order to provide a feedback to the sender. Conventional SMS does not have a capability to establish a two way connection. It is therefore desirable to have a message transmission system that can replace existing SMS, which can transmit messages that are encrypted end to end, can provide return receipt notification and can dispatch rich text capable (HTML) messages. It is also desirable to have a message transmission system that can economically provide unlimited usage, unlimited message size, and simple administration to allow a sender to easily transmit any number of messages to any number of recipients regardless of the message size.